A Wolf Life With Dante
by XxCrimson Moon WolfxX
Summary: My first DMC fanfic. NOTE:I put a new character! Please review it makes me sad when i have so many viewers and no one reviews.... DanteXoc VirgilXoc
1. Pizza problem and passing out

**My first ever Devil May Cry Fanfic**

**I don't own anything of DMC**

**Note: I added a character!!**

Dante, looking like he could kill something, was standing in the doorway of the shop. He was angry because his pepperoni pizza was late and to him that's a crime. Bad thing for me too. I have to live with him. My name is Emily or Em. I am a demon, He lets me live and I don't know why.

"Dante, Wait a few more minutes before you go and kill someone!" I yelled as he was walking out of my view. I know that I've said that the past hour.

Trish turned around to see where Dante was going, "Do you have any money due to them?"She asked and we both knew that he was going to yell as hard as he could.

"I've been waiting and No I don't own any money!!"He screamed while storming up to me.

I wince because I think he's gonna kill me this time. He just looks at me and grins and walks to the phone. I sigh in relief. I'm happy for two things, One, he doesn't know who my father is, Two, he lets me live another day. He picked up the phone and dialed the pizza place number and started to scream into the phone. I gotta admit, I pity the poor sap on the line.

Trish looked at Dante and grabbed the phone and kicked Dante away from her. She apologized to the person on the phone and hung up. "You **don't** owe money to them?"She said tapping her foot on the wooden floor.

I saw the panic in Dante's eyes, but I didn't help; for I was having too much fun watching him panic. I stood there with my arms crossed across my chest. I looked at Trish and, well, I could tell she was angry and we found out where the money has been going.

"Dante," she said walking calmly up to him," Why didn't you tell us?!"

Dante looked around franticly and his eyes locked on me. He looked like a little child to me so I had to help. I moved in front of him, facing Trish.

"Let's let him off with a warning." I said with my hands up in front of my chest.

Yes, I'm a demon that has a heart and cares for people. Trish now looked like she could kill us both right now if she wanted to. Dante started to look for an escape route for us. I started to shake in fear of dying.

"I've gave him enough warnings!"She yelled ripping me out of the way and grabbing Dante. He started to kick everywhere; all I could do was watch. Until I, uhhh, tackled Trish.

"What the-" Trish said before she was cut off. Dante was flung in the air but he did a back-flip. Trish and me wrestled for a few minutes. Then I blacked out.


	2. Wake up and get pizza

**NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!**

I woke up to yelling and screaming of Trish and Dante. Dante was yelling about his pizza, of course, and Trish was yelling about him. I'm guessing they didn't take note that I passed out. I moaned and they turned around to me and yelled something that I couldn't understand. Then I passed out again.

I woke up, again, but not on the floor. I woke up in a bed, I think Dante's, with Trish looking over. I think she was wondering why I passed out. Dante was sitting on the bed and he looked worried.

"Dante, what's wrong?"I asked with my one eye still shut. He looked down at me.

"Why did you pass out?"He asked softly. Trish looked at him with sympathetic eyes and then looked back down at me.

"I think I might have whacked my head of the corner of the pool table…" I said with my voice trailing off.

Dante still looked worried about something. I looked at him and smiled at him and said I was okay. Then he looked his old self again and asked for money so he could get his stupid pepperoni pizza. I looked around the room.

"Don't you have any money or something from the demons that you kill?" I said sitting up then I fell back down because of the random pain in my head. I saw him shake his head to say no. I held my head in pain but I didn't say anything about the pain.

"Uhhh I think I have some in my-"I was cut off by Trish.

"No, don't give him money!!!"She said protesting against me. I saw him squirming for money. I glared at Trish.

"Sorry, but I want to have pizza too." I said throwing the blanket off of her and jumping off the bed. Dante smiled at me and walked out of the room to go to the front door. I threw on my black leather jacket and went out the door. Dante came hopping out of the shop and I laughed. Then I looked in my jacket pocket to find my money, I found it and I had about twenty dollars.

"Trish, can I use your motorcycle?!" I yelled into the shop.

"Huh, Oh, sure! Just don't crash it!!"She yelled down from the top window. I jumped onto the red bike and looked at Dante.

"You coming?"I asked him with a smile plastered on my face. He looked at me with a "duh" look to him and jumped on behind me and held on as I stepped on the gas.


	3. Car Problem

**NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!**

Poor Dante was hanging on to the motorcycle for his pathetic life as I was speeding to get to the pizza parlor. I did this because I was starving and it felt like my stomach was going to eat itself.

I looked back for a second to see Dante hanging onto the back, "Hang on! Dante!" I screamed not paying attention to the road and I saw his eyes going wide and I knew what was happening; I was going to wreck and kill myself and if I didn't die, Trish would.

I felt some metal smash up against my side and I watched Dante fling himself off the bike and landed on his feet. I turned to look at the driver and I hoped she was okay since I saw two kids crying in the back seat.

I heard Dante scream my name as I went flying and I also heard an ambulance. I felt a horrible pain in my back then. I figured a car was racing by to get through before the police and ambulance came. Yes, I got hit by another car and it hurt. Very, Very much!

I finally landed on the ground as the ambulance got here and secured the area. I could hear Dante screaming as the police was holding him back. I mumbled something that surprised the medics because they probably thought I should be dead, dying, **or **unconscious.

Dante was still screaming I could tell. I opened my eyes and I realized my sun glasses were still on my face. I'm surprised they were still in one piece.

"Let me go!! Em!!" I heard him scream. I moved my head towards him but the medics stopped me and said that my neck could be broken. I knew that it was impossible to break my neck unless Dante, Trish, Or Vergil broke it. But that besides that; it couldn't be broken.

"Dante, calm down!!"I yelled over the commotion even though me saying something would make it worse for the police to keep him away.

* * *

**Poor Em she got hit by 2 cars....**

**To be continued.....**


	4. Poor Dante

**Hey new Chapter here!!! YAY!!!**

I think I started to pity the police that was holding Dante back 'cause I saw him thrashing around even more after I said something. I am also going to start thrashing if the medics don't get off of me and then everyone think that I was crazy. But In a way I am crazy….

"Dante! Calm down!!!! Take Deep Breaths!!!"I yelled as Dante, I think broke through…..

"Emily!!!"I heard Trish's voice and I wanted to turn into dust right then and there. I saw her coming with a pissed look on her face; I saw that none of the police tried to stop her, I think that they're too scared right now to do that.

"H-hi T-Trish….."I said trying to go even deeper into the ground. The medics even moved away. She picked me up by my hair and dragged me to her motorcycle that was steaming.

"Bad, Emily! Bad! Now how am I going to get stuff?!"She said shoving my face into the scratched up seat that I was once on.

"I'm sorry!!!"I yelled waiting for worse punishment. Trish still had my long, black hair in her grip as tears started to fill my red eyes which were still under my sunglasses.

Dante came behind Trish and told her to stop and said he'd take the punishment that was going toward me. Trish and me were surprised by this and Trish let go of me and gave the punishment to Dante, which looked gruesome.

Yeah being thrown into the well at the shop after being set on fire looked uuuhhhhh, painful…

I yelled down every hour 'Devils never cry!' since he likes to say that to me but well my back and head still hurt, damn. But I'm still happy that Trish didn't kill me!


	5. Bloodied Girl?

Its has been more than a week since my little incident on the way to the pizza place. I have to pity Dante because he's had to do more work around the shop. I'm just happy it's not me.

"Dante, I have a question for you!" I said running to him. He slightly looked up at me.

"Why did you take the punishment for me?" I asked helping him pick up some of the laundry that was on the floor.

"I honestly don't know…"He said as his frown turned to a smiled when I accidentally picked up a pair of his boxers and screamed and threw them far away from me. I'm usually not that girly but I think it's gross to pickup a guy's underwear. I glared at him.

"Do you want the well incident to happen again because I can arrange it to happen?" I asked smiling evilly at him. He shook his head wildly until we heard a soft knock at the door. I ran to get it and as I opened I saw a little girl covered in blood. I looked around to see if anyone was watching and led her in.

"Dante go get a wet towel!" I said while kneeling down to the girl's height level, "What happened to you?"

The little girl pushed her head into my shoulder and started to cry. I hesitated to hug her; I looked around for Dante and the towel to clean her off. I looked down at her again.

"What happened?" I asked again. She then looked up at me with sad little eyes; I tried not to cry with her.

"Mama and Daddy are gone!!!" She screamed and pushed her head into my chest. That's when Dante came with the towel; he saw my eyes go wide in shock. I felt for her since I lost my mother.

"Em? What's wrong?" He asked kneeling down to me and the girl.

"She's staying here, Dante…." I said trying not to cry again.

"Huh? Why?" He asked stupidly.

I picked up the girl and put her on the desk. I started to clean her off with the towel. Dante just stared at me dumbfounded at my decision.

Trish walked down the stares and looked at me also. She was concerned for me since she has seen how I act when I see someone crying.

"Emily, are you okay?" She asked in a sincere tone. Then she saw the girl and nodded for Dante to leave me alone with the girl.

_**To be Continued…..**_


	6. Puia Problem

Dante nodded towards Trish saying that he understood and walked up stairs to see if he could find something to do. I still think he is worried about the girl even though he doesn't like kids that much.

"C-can you tell me what happened to them?" I asked the girl trying to keep my voice steady while I was wiping her off. She looked up at me with tears still in her eyes trying not to cry even more than she was. I smiled sweetly at her almost to tell her that it was okay to trust me.

"They were murdered…."The girl stated sadly. I almost died at the thought of this girl watching her parents dying in front of her. She started to whimper in pain as I got to her left shoulder. There is where I wound that looked almost like a bird claw.

"Do you know what did this?" I asked knowing that it wasn't any ordinary human. I think it was a Puia; I hate those things. She looked up at the window in terror as I heard a loud crash behind me.

"That!"She yelled as she jumped away from me and ran upstairs to get away. I heard another crash and ouch and a damn, clearly it was Dante. I heard a haw from the puia; it was almost like a laugh.

"Get outta here!!!" I yelled at it. Which was a bad Idea and I knew they didn't like being yelled at but that's me, always doing stupid stuff. It flung itself right into me which wasn't the best thing to have done. My claws came out of my hands to claw its neck but it turned its head and bit my head, not hard but it still hurt. Then Dante came into the scene.

"What the heck?!" He said staring at me running around like a headless chicken with a hawk trying to eat me. I turned towards him and yelled at him to help me get it off my head. He just backed away like I was a mad woman.

"Help me or you won't be able to eat for a month!!!" I growled and smashed my head into the desk. Then he walked over and tried to pull the puia off of my head. Which he failed but instead he pulled my ear and made me scream. Trish then ran down to check what was going on. Once she saw the puia. She grabbed it and pulled extremely hard.

"OUCH," I yipped and she let go. Dante tried to pull again but it only bit harder, "Please stop pulling!!!"

They both stopped trying. I lifted my hands back up to the puia's head to rip it off but it bit harder. I hit it in the head about twenty times until it loosened its grip. I then flung it off and ripped it's head off.

"Dante, I REALLY HATE THOSE THINGS!!!" I screamed at him and the girl came down and ran up to me. She grabbed my shirt and tugged on it. I kneeled down to her to see what she wanted. She wanted to know if I was okay and to tell me that she now considered me as a big sister.


	7. Knocked out and Want to Find Twin

Then I realized that I was bleeding and that I couldn't see out of my right eye. I felt the blood dripping onto my shirt; Dante now noticed this and he ran back up stairs to get the first aid kit. When he came back down I was sitting on the desk with the girl sitting on my lap. I was trying to ask her name but she said she couldn't remember.

"Emily come here!!!" Dante commanded. I only looked over at him with a blank face and watched him back away But then he came over to me, and knocked me out. Everything went black.

I woke up in my bed with my head bandaged and the girl sleeping beside me. I smiled and looked around the room until my stomach growled, I glared at the wall. Dante came in to check on me, he saw that I was awake.

"Emily are you okay?" He asked like he didn't do anything. I growled viscously at him and got up. I walked slowly over to him and raised my hand to hit him; I was about to but I fell and hit the wall instead. "What did the wall ever do to you?"

"This was meant for you…."I said as the wall crumbled when I took my hand away. He backed up against the farthest wall to attempt to get away. I walked up to him put my hand on his head; he flinched and I laughed. Then I slapped him but in my mind I was screaming at myself to kiss him. I then backed away from him sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he rubbed his cheek and walked up to me. I looked up dangerously at him.

"I'm hungry, Get me food…."I said looking him in the eyes. He flinched and ran downstairs to find something for me to eat. I looked at the girl in my bed, she looked so cute. She looked like my 5 second younger sister when we were still together. When he came back up I was sitting near the window.

"Em?" He said walking over towards me. I looked up almost sadly. I could tell that he was concerned about me. "What's wrong?"

"I've gotta find my sister…."I said grabbing the food that he had gotten for me. He looked confused. "I have a twin too, But I'm the older one."

"Oh….,Do you know where she or she is?" He asked and I glared.

"My twin is a girl and no…."I said turning to look out the window again.


	8. Packing and Kiss

I'm guessing after I had finished my meal that I fell asleep since it's now morning. I sat up In my bed and the girl ran up to me and hugged me. She wanted to know if I wanted anything. I just looked down as a tear dripped down my cheek.

"Emily are you okay?" Dante said from the shadows; I didn't lift up my head, "Emily, answer me…" He said walking out of the shadows and lifting up my head.

"It's nothing!" I yelled jerking my head back down so that no one could see it. I felt bad because I was the one who left my sister and I had a flashback in my dreams….

"It's something," He said gently, "Now tell me…"

I just shook my head and them lifted it slightly, "Dante, I'm leaving…" I said sadly. I could tell that he was shocked. I didn't even want to go but I had to find her, Talk to her.

"If it's because of me I'll stop my pranks and being an idiot!!" He said franticly. I shook my head and said that it wasn't his fault.

I got up and walked over to my/Dante's dresser and started to pull out my clothes. Dante tried to push them back in but I then smashed him into the bed and tied him down with the chains that I had when I was in hell, they can't break. I looked at him and asked where the suit cases were but he did answer. So I pretty much ripped up the room.

"Please, don't go…"The girl said and I noticed that she was crying. I knelt down to her and told her that I was going to find her a nice family now. Which I did….

Dante somehow slipped out from under the chains and was standing in the doorway. He was trying to block my way to the bedroom. I just kicked him in the balls and walked over him. He slowly got up. I had found a suit case and was packing my clothes in it. Once I was done I ran down stairs and grabbed my leather jacket and put it on.

"Em, Please don't go…" He said coming down the stairs. He looked like he was about to breakdown crying.

"I have to…" I said as he walked up to me and was right in front of me. I just jumped up and kissed him on the forehead, smiled, and left.


	9. Found

I think it's been at least a month or two since I left the shop and I was having a horrible time out here by my self. First, I nearly got mauled by a bear. Second, I nearly fell in a fast river which would've took me who knows where. Third, I have no money for food and I'm not used to hunting anymore, so life sucks right now.

I've also been more paranoid then usual, it always feels that I'm being watched. It's kind of creepy.

Then a twig cracked, I turn to face south, "Who's there?!" I call. But there was no response so I kept walking. Then it happened again and I swear I heard cussing.

'_Shit, I'm being followed, but by who or what? Please don't tell me it's a bear…' _I begged in my mind as I kept focus on my surroundings. I can tell you I didn't like my situation.

Then a figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees. We growled at the same time like we were fighting for the turf that we were standing on.

"Who are you?" The figure called out. The voice sounded familiar to me.

"Emily, Emily Night, and you are?" I said using the last name that I had given myself up here because it would be weird to go around with the last name Devil or Hellfire, I go by both last names.

The figure snorted loudly, "Sam, Sam Hellfire." she said stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight but I still couldn't see her face because she had a hood on.

I stood in shock as she pulled of the pulled of the hood. I had to restrain myself from tackling her; I couldn't believe it, it was my sister.

She smiled, "Emily, it's so nice to see you." She said but her smile was bitter sweet. Then I noticed she was pulling out something from her cloak.


	10. ByeBye Hard Work

**NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!**

I backed away after seeing her pull something out of her cloak, I turned to run but I felt a stinging sensation in my back. I had the most horrible scream escape from my mouth. It would have made everyone in the shop, if I was there, think I was being murdered.

I can already tell you that the stinging was the or most painful thing that I have felt in my whole life. But my head getting smashed in by her was a close second. That wasn't pleasant either.

Sam just laughed at my pain and said that I had gotten a lot weaker from the last time she saw me. This was kind of true. She was as wicked as she was, what, three years ago when I left her.

Then I heard another crack of twigs and saw the medium blue that was Vergil's long coat thing, darkish brown boots that had a design that, to me, looked like there was a butterfly on it.

I coughed and he just kicked my side to roll me over. He murmured that I was scum and Sam slapped him. He just growled slightly and leaned down to whisper something to my evil, crazy, moronic sister of mine.

Vergil then reached down and grabbed my neck and then threw me far and, well, all my hard running away work went to waste because I was thrown to the Shop.

Dante ran out to see what that the crash was. He saw my hole that I was in and saw that I was crawling slowly out of it with a bloodied arm and a huge bump on my head.


	11. Never Do It Again

**As all you people who read this story Emily doesn't exactly get along with other people that well….**

**Emily: I do get along with people….**

**Me: yeah yeah keep believin' that now can we go to the story?**

**Emily: Yes…**

Once I saw Dante's face I was like 'Oh Shiz' that was all that was going through my head and he pulled me out of the hole that had the shape of me. He looked pissed that's all I can say.

"_**Emily**_" He said to me dangerously to me. Maybe today was the day that he would kill me…

I looked up at him with weary eyes, "Yes?" I said shakily. I was now sitting in front of him, on my knees about ready for him to kick my head so hard it would spin around in 360 degrees and snap off as I had seen him do to other demons.

He kneeled down to me, I flinched, he laughed slightly at me. He then asked if I needed to leave again to find her, meaning Sam. I shook my head no. Dante picked my up bridal style into the shop.

I must say I was surprised at this action. I though he would get even more pissed and bash my head off the road.

"Dante…" I began about to tell him that I was sorry but I was interrupted by the rude ass.

"Are you okay?" he said in a sincere tone; I was shocked by how calm he had suddenly become.

I nodded my head slightly.

Dante called Trish down. I figured that she knew about my whole leaving thing and probably would whoop my ass for it too. She had ran down, jumped off the stairs and landed in front of me. I waited for the worst to happen but it didn't she just hugged me and said for me to never ever do that again.


	12. GO AWAY

As Trish was hugging me I finally found out my home now and who care about me. I never thought it would be these two. Never, ever in the world would I ever think it would be Trish and Dante. Even though one day I'd change my sister for the better, but today was not the day.

Dante looked down at me with a sincere look on his face; I just smiled. Dante slowly formed a smile on his face even though it didn't look like a real smile to me. Then he suddenly ran up the stares up to his room and plopped himself on his bed, face down.

I got up from sitting on the desk. Then I immediately went into the kitchen for food. My stomach was growing as load as a lion roar. It also felt like is was eating itself. I moaned. There was nothing in the cabinets and the fridge. I looked at Trish who was staring at me.

"Emily, I'll go get something to eat if you want me to…"She said pointing to the door. I couldn't yell yes fast enough.

Once she left, I ran up to Dante. I saw him laying down with is face in his pillow I immediately ran over.

I sat beside him on the bed, "Dante, what's wrong?" I asked sincerely. He just attempted to push me off the bed.

"Go away…"He said to me. Just how his voice sounded broke my heart.

"Dante…"

"I said go _away!"_

"But…"

"_**Go Away!"**_

" I just want to help you!"

"I don't need help!"


	13. Sleep

"Dan-" He cut me off by lifting his hand up to my mouth and put it over it. He looked really tired.

I attempted to pull his hand away from my mouth, but of course it didn't work. I narrowed my eyes at him. Then I licked his hand.

He quickly took his hand away and wiped off the saliva that I had put on his hand. Dante glared at me and I smiled. "Go away…" He said again.

I rolled my eyes and hugged him, "Do you really want me to go away? Because I'll leave right now and live in the woods again if you don't want me to help you," I stated knowing that he didn't want that to happen again.

He kept his gaze on me as I was hugging him. He hugged back a little I guess. As I was hugging him he slowly drifted to sleep; he also had a hold of my hand so when I tried to get away, I couldn't.

I just laid down with him. I also fell asleep.

**Short chapter I know I'm sorry cant think at the moment. I have a soccer tournament coming up so I have to think about that….wish me luck!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW ON MY STORIES I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**


	14. New Feelings?

**The long awaited chapter has came! Sorry that I haven't updated in soooooooooooooo long I had massive writers block….Anyway, ON WARD TO THE CHAPTER!**

I awoke from my sleep. My eyes were immediately on Dante's face, he looks so peaceful as he slept. He didn't look like anything like the bad boy he was. I just laid there because if I moved it would probably disturb him and I really didn't want that to happen. I have to admit he didn't look that bad either.

I finally noticed that his arms were around me and I was also really close to him. I felt my face heat up as I felt his abs up against me. Dammit why does he looks so…..hot? Right now to me…What the hell is wrong with me?

Dante was sleeping soundly with me in his arms. He was holding me tightly like someone was trying to take me away from him. I wonder what he was dreaming about. I smiled at him even though he couldn't see me. I really wanted to get out of his arms but I couldn't.

Then of course Trish comes in at that moment.

"Trish, help me!" I whispered.

She looked at me with I sly smile on her face. She carefully lifted up his one arm and allowed me to escape from his grasp.

"Thank you, Trish," I said softly as I looked back down at Dante. He still looked so sweet to me but my thoughts were interrupted when Trish tapped my shoulder. I turned towards her. She had a huge smile across her face as if she was thinking that we were a couple now. I waved my hands in front of me quickly to get that idea out of her head. Her smile disappeared in disappointment.


	15. Video Games and Old Enemies

**NEW CHAPTER!**

We walked down stairs so we wouldn't disturb Dante as he slept. As we walked into the kitchen I tripped over Rebellion and would have nearly smashed my face off the floor if Trish hadn't caught me in time.

"Phew. That was close, Thanks Trish." I said standing straight up now.

Trish giggled at me and patted my should and said welcome to me. Then she opened up the fridge and took out a slice of pizza and handed it to me. "I bet your hungry, right?"

"Yeah. I haven't eaten normal food since I left, Which you know was a long time ago…." I said in between bites.

After we ate, we went to the living room and pulled out the Wii and played Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. I kept shooting the heads off the Zombies. Then we Put in another game and started to kill other people and I managed to slit someone's throat.

Then there was a huge, loud crash.

We both looked out off the Shop and saw a Orangguerra. I recognized it, I knew who it was. It was one of my old enemies that were out to kill me. I looked at Trish and told her to stay here and not wake Dante up. This wasn't their fight.

I ran out of the Shop as Trish was yelling wait. I stopped in front of the Orangguerra.

"_There you are Emily" _It said to me. This was a very smart Orangguerra, who had learned to speak English.

"Let's Change our location. I don't want to fight here."

"_A pointless proposal."_

**Yes, If you also bleach and have read Bleach Manga Chapter 417. The last two lines are from that manga from Aizen and Ichigo.**


	16. Revealed

****

NEW CHAPTER!

"I don't want to fight here. Let's fight somewhere else!" I said angrily at it. Clenching my fists and keeping my guard up just in case that there was a surprise attack. I kept glaring at the Orangguerra.

It laughed at me, "_Whatever, You would like Princess of Hell,"_ As he was walking. He knew I hated that title with a passion. It's not the best thing to be the daughter of the devil.

I ran off out of the city with the Orangguerra behind me. It was leaving huge craters in the roads. The cars along the road were being flung up into the air just about every time he was near one. Once they landed they burst into flames and exploded.

The people had ran out to their cars after we had passed and started screaming _**"My car! Oh my God, My Car!" **_I had to laugh about that.

Once we got pretty far from the city I turned around to him, "We shall battle here," I said finally allowing my ears and tail to show and got ready for the battle for my life.

* * *

**Short Chapter I know but I wanted to d o the fight in another chapter.**

**Em: **Yeah, And for those who are reading this…now you know my secret. Don't Tell Dante!


	17. Battle

**Terribly sorry for not updating sooner. Stupid School….**

We stood there in silence for a bit waiting for one of us to attack. He did first. He went for my head he hardly got me but his nails went above my left eye. Blood already started to fill my eye so I could only see through my right. I then charged after him, latching onto his back and clawing away at it. Then I remembered the gun that Dante had given me a while back that I had with me. While I was pulling it out he let himself fall onto his back to crush me.

He laughed.

I growled struggling to get out from under him, but it was impossible since I was so small compared to him. In some way, I managed to get out and shoo the gun at him. Did it work? No, Of course not.

Orangguerra grabbed me by the tail and flung me into a near by tree, crashing through it.

I guess the battle continued for a while. I managed to kill him but nearly costing my life also. I was sprawled out on the ground bleeding, making a pool of blood around me. Just imagine when Dante finds me….


	18. Home at Last?

**So, so, So! Sorry that I couldn't Update…I really have been having writer's block….And it's really annoying…But to the Chapter!**

I Could only image what it felt like to die when I was back at the Shop. Not that I wanted to die and all, but I just wondered what it felt like. I guess I know now…

The pain in my Chest was unbearable! It felt like a Flaming sword or a Machine gun bullets being shoved and shot at you. Damn, It hurt, and when I tried to get up only more blood poured out of my chest. I knew I was going to die right when the battle was over! I knew that right as the final blow was given to me. Really, I didn't want to die; I have so much that I wanted to do with my life.

I fell down again. Surely, I knew I was going to die soon because I blacked out.

When I woke up hours later, I wasn't sure where I was. I really couldn't recognize where I was, but I did remember one thing. Rebellion was in the corner of the room. Once I notice that sword I knew where I was.

I was at Home. The place that I love and the place that I left the person that I, well, Love. I couldn't imagine the lecture that I'm going to have from both of them. But I was surprised about something else….They weren't in the room with me. I thought that they may be down stairs, So I looked.

Once I, Oh so gracefully got down the stairs; slipping on one and sliding down the rest on my ass. My brain felt like it was going to slip out of my head once I got to the bottom. Groaning I got off my ass and walked around the Shop. I couldn't find anyone; it worried me.


End file.
